This disclosure generally relates to a method of installing a cured in place pipe. Cured in place pipe (CIPP) method utilizes a resin impregnated liner that is installed within a sewer pipe. Fluid pressure holds the liner against the interior of the old sewer pipe until the resin is cured. Once cured, the liner forms a new pipe within the old pipe. Installation of the liners within laterals pipelines is complicated by the difficulty in accessing the lateral sewer pipe.